


A Date?

by QueenXIV



Series: Yuzuki Moments [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Birthday gift for my friend, Cute Fluff following the other cute fluff, Cute babies, M/M, They progress a little bit, Yuzuki - Freeform, they go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: Kazuki was dreading but also looking forward to Heroes & Future in Nagano: he would see Yuzuru again. He could still feel the ghost of his hug and he was greedy and he wanted more.





	A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Heiya! The second ever Yuzuki fanfic and it's of course, mine again. Oh well, I wish people would jump into this ship and give me my much needed content but I can only dream aaish. This is actually done for my friend's Laia bday, which was actually yesterday but my muse didn't want to cooperate with me so I finished it today. So it's a kind of bday gift for me too, cause tomorrow I turn 21. I'm old yeah, ugh hahaha 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this and i hope to write more about these two!

Kazuki was dreading but also looking forward to Heroes & Future in Nagano: he would see Yuzuru again. He could still feel the ghost of his hug and he was _greedy_ and he wanted more. He wanted to talk in private to his senior again and maybe, _maybe_ , this time gather courage to maybe _have dinner or lunch together?_ His palms got sweaty only thinking about it, so he did not hype himself too much, knowing that he would end up chickening out.

 

He had missed the first practice so he was there on the second day. He was nervous: he hadn’t been on that many ice shows and certainly not as senior competitor so it all added pressure that people knew who he really was now. Knew what he was capable of. And of course, his own sort of pressure: skating on the same ice as Yuzuru Hanyu and living up to those expectations.

 

He bowed and greeted some of the people as he entered the venue and stepped on the ice. Yuzuru and the others were huddled in a corner, everyone talking animatedly while Yuzuru just stood aside, watching everyone talk in a mix of English and Japanese around him. And then he spotted him, slowly circling the ice and warming up. Yuzuru smiled and quickly detached himself from the group and skated towards Kazuki.

 

The younger male felt like a stupid teenager, his heart beating wildly as Yuzuru approached him. He slowed his skating so the other would catch up to him faster but of course Yuzuru had no problem. He did a hockey stop right beside Kazuki, splashing ice all over his boots and lower part of his pants, while he was laughing gleefully about it. Kazuki smiled shyly and shook off the ice from his boots as they both resumed their skating in circles.

 

“Hey, how’s everything?” Yuzuru asked casually.

 

“It’s all good. Nothing out of the ordinary, you? How’s your ankle going?”

 

“It’s healing well! I am performing quads again so that’s a plus, I missed them.”

 

“You’ll be doing the quad Axel in no time.” Yuzuru smiled brightly at those words and without any further notice, he linked his arms with Kazuki’s and they continued skating, as if Kazuki’s cheeks weren’t going to burst into flames at any moment because of such a casual gesture. Kazuki had been warned that Yuzuru did not usually follow the Japanese idea of personal space, and honestly, he found that he did not mind it _at all._

 

“What are they all talking about so animatedly?” Kazuki asked, taking a look at the big group huddled by the side of the rink. Shoma was not there, he was mingling with his brother and some other Japanese by the other side of the rink, phones in their hands and probably playing some kind of game; he waved at them as they skated by and threw a questioning look and a smirk at Kazuki,

 

“Uhm, they wanna go out tonight, have drinks or whatsoever. Not really interested, not my thing.” He waved it off nonchalantly. Kazuki wasn’t much of an outgoing person either, he matched Yuzuru’s and Shoma’s personalities in that sense, so he nodded understandingly. Then, he had a realization.

 

“ _We_ could do something then.” The words were out before he even had time to process what they implied. Yuzuru looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

 

“Something? Like what?” Damnit, he hadn’t thought that far.

 

“Like, ah… Dinner or… Watching a movie.” And contrary to all the scenarios on his mind, Yuzuru smiled sweetly and cuddled himself more towards Kazuki, still skating.

 

“Sounds fun! It’s been long since I’ve gone out at all… With my diet and my injury... Hm…. I really really want some yakitori.”

 

They agreed on the time to meet before the choreographer called them to practice but Kazuki could barely process it all until he was an hour away from meeting Yuzuru in the lobby of the hotel they were all staying in. Sota, who was sharing a room with him, was staring at him fighting with his suitcase to find some suitable clothes. Kazuki wasn’t expecting to go on a “date” so he had mostly brought comfy sporty clothes for the practices and nothing else.

 

“It’s funny to watch you like this and I’d like to keep watching but it’s actually getting emotionally painful. Like, really, you’ve seen how Yuzuru-san dresses, do you really think he’ll mind much about what you wear?”

 

“Shut up! He looks fine in anything, but I don’t so I have to try to look nice at least.”

 

“You’re being too hard on yourself, jeez. Come on, maybe I can lend you something.”

 

Half an hour to go, and Kazuki at least had an outfit, but he still didn’t have the guts. He probably wouldn’t ever have them so he would have to make do without them. His heart was beating wildly and his stomach was acting up against him which was a great enjoyment to Sota.

 

“You’re so sweet, is this your first date ever?”

 

“It’s not a date, but if it was, no. I kind of dated a girl when I was 16… For two months so not much but still.”

 

“Ooooh so you have experience.”

 

“Not really… We kissed a few times but.. Nothing else. I didn’t like her, she probably didn’t like me but our friends set us up and well… Whatever, it’s not a date!”

 

“Sure. Hey, tell me if I have to leave the room or something. Or go to his room, I think he doesn’t share anyways, lucky him.”

 

“SOTA!”

 

Kazuki left the room when there was still 15 minutes left for their appointed time but he figured that being in the lobby playing with his phone was better than having Sota make fun of him. To his surprise though, Yuzuru was already seated on a couch by the door, fiddling with his phone with his earphones on, banging his head to some music.

 

He walked up to the older male, and when Yuzuru noticed him, he quickly pulled his earphones out and smiled brightly: “You’re early.”

 

Kazuki smiled embarrassed and then, without a word, they both started to walk outside of the hotel. They walked towards a Japanese traditional restaurant that Sato had recommended so they could palliate Yuzu’s hunger for yakitori.

 

While Yuzu was usually a chatterbox, the walk to the restaurant was mostly silent, except for a few comments here and there. Kazuki did not fail to notice Yuzuru’s cheeks were slightly dusted in pink, and while part of him blamed it on the heat, the other part of him wanted it to be because of him.

 

They sat down and in short they had their meals; their conversation was kept light during the whole meal, only exchanging comments every now and then about what they ate, and the highlight was when Yuzuru fed Kazuki a piece of his yakitori with his own chopsticks, what had Kazuki blushing like crazy.

 

“This feels like a date. Or what I guess a date would feel like, at least.” Yuzuru commented, nonchalantly; Kazuki choked on his food at those words and he was sure his face was as red as a tomato.

 

“A-a date?” Kazuki stammered.

 

“I just said it felt like one! Sorry I just… Like…” Yuzuru’s face resembled his Lotte ad costume.

 

“No! I didn’t… I don’t think it’s a bad idea? Like… A date? Wait, you said you guess? Is this… Would this be your first date?”

 

“Ah yeah. Gosh, this is embarrassing. But yeah... With skating, I didn’t have much time and it’s not like I found anyone I wanted to go on a date with before so…”

 

“And you would want to go on a date with me…?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah I would.” Yuzuru answered looking straight into Kazuki’s eyes but they both quickly adverted their gazes, their cheeks ablaze.

 

Their finished their meal, exchanging a few comments here and there, both even more nervous than before now that the meeting had acquired a new label: _a date._ Kazuki was barely experienced, and knowing it was Yuzuru’s first experience was only making him more nervous, the pressure of being at least _good_ building on his shoulders. However, Yuzuru was ever nice to him and if he felt it was boring or something akin to that, he did not let it show.

 

They both walked around before returning to the hotel, the conversation becoming easier and easier as time passed. But it was already late and they had early practice next day so they had to call it a night. They had their rooms in different floors so they agreed to not delay it further and say goodbye in the elevator, or otherwise they’d probably talk their ears off in front of their doors.

 

Kazuki’s floor was the first to be reached, being in the fourth and Yuzu is the sixth, so around the second floor, Yuzuru turned to Kazuki and smiled brightly, his eyes disappearing into crescent moons.

 

“I really like our date so thanks for your time, Kazuki.”

 

“Uh, no, thank you, Yuzu. I… I really liked it too. I would like to do it again before we part ways after the show, maybe?”

 

“Of course!”

 

They were already on the third floor, and Kazuki’s mind was going 100 km per hour, trying to think about a way to say goodbye that wasn’t too late after a date. But Yuzuru had thought ahead of him and before he could say anything, Kazuki’s face was gently cupped and a pair of lips touched his. It wasn’t his first kiss, but it certainly felt like it. He felt his heart drum in his ears and his hands itched to settle themselves on Yuzuru’s tiny waist but he older man separated himself before he had the chance to. _Next time._

 

Yuzuru’s cheeks were flaming red but he flashed a cute smile before the door opened behind him and he stepped out, shouting “Oyasumi” before disappearing down the hallway with a blinding smile. Kazuki was left speechless as the elevator door closed again; part of him wanted to run after Yuzu and maybe take advantage that the other skater did not have to share a room with anyone, but he decided that he would rather do it when they had more time and did not have to be awake in seven hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comments please, tell me what you think! <3


End file.
